


Stupid Boys

by ifzi0531



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy?, Gen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, cliche?, stupid?, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifzi0531/pseuds/ifzi0531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is obvious. Niall is oblivious. </p><p>or</p><p>Harry and Niall are both stupid. Louis thinks Liam looks like a young David Beckham and Zayn is just being himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This story might be cliche and not that great but I just need to write Narry (the feels come out all of sudden) and here it is. Don't expect much. I'm just a stupid writer who is writing a stupid story. lol.

“Have you even tried to tell him that you like him?” Louis asks, rolling his eyes for the umpteen times as he hears Harry’s whining about Niall. _Again._

“Nooooo..” Harry whines. _Again._ “He doesn’t like me.” He says. “Not like that.” He continues. 

Louis tugs his hair in frustration, knowing that he can’t focus on his assignment anymore. Not when his roommate is keep whining about his friend who he likes as more than friend but too scared to do anything to tell his friend about it. He swivels his chair and looks at Harry, who is currently on his bed, with a pillow smothering on his face and his pouty expression, the expression that he always wear when he talks about his pining of Niall, the so-called friend of his. 

“You’re an insufferable roommate, you know that?” Louis deadpans. It has been two years since they become roommates and Louis can bet to cut his finger if Harry doesn’t talk about how he likes Niall. _Every single day._ Louis doesn’t know where he gets the patience of a saint to stand Harry’s whining. (or maybe he knows it’s because Harry has him wraps his little finger and he loves Harry like a brother he never had but Harry doesn’t need to know that, does he?).

Harry grunts and ignores Louis’s remarks. “I just like him, you know?” He says. He has been pining over Niall for almost a year, but not everyone except Louis knows about that. (well, actually almost everyone knows except for oblivious Niall). 

Louis throws his arms on the air in frustration before he starts to stand up from his chair and plops on Harry, making the younger boy grunts in pain. “Hey!!” Harry groans, trying to push Louis off of him. 

Louis shakes his head and starts to strangle the younger boy. “Just tell him, you idiot!” He says, putting his hands on Harry’s neck, trying to choke him to death, jokingly of course. 

“But he doesn’t like me.” Harry says, again. “He doesn’t like me like how I like him.” He says, frowning when he suddenly confuses on how many ‘like’ has been said in his sentence. 

Louis shakes his head, still not moving from his position on Harry’s body and thinking of choking Harry to death, this time maybe not jokingly. “How would you know if you never try? He might like you back, you know?” 

Harry is about to reply to Louis when suddenly their door is opened with a bang and a familiar figure is standing there, looking at them with wide eyes. 

“Er, am I interrupting something?” Niall asks, eyeing the position of Louis and Harry on Harry’s bed. 

“No!” Louis says as he scrambles off from Harry quickly and Harry shakes his head, too quick that he might snap his neck in process. 

Niall raises his eyebrows sceptically as he darts his eyes between the two of them. “Ooo..kay..” He trails off hesitantly and goes straight to plop down on Louis’s bed after that. He then glances to look at Harry while Louis is already sitting back on his chair, pretending to continue with his assignment (meaning that obviously he is eavesdropping the conversation).

“Well, Harry. I asked Zayn to join us tonight to try the new fusion that you said you wanted to take me to try at the diner.” Niall chirps happily, oblivious to the dejected slump of Harry’s shoulder. 

“Oh.” Harry says shortly. 

Niall’s smile falters as he hears Harry’s short reply. “Oh, no. That’s not okay with you?” He asks, suddenly afraid that Harry will get mad at him for inviting Zayn without asking him first. 

Harry shakes his head, suddenly realizes on his mistake and tries to muster a smile as he looks at Niall. “No, it’s fine.” He says, lying through his teeth. He obviously wanted to do that with Niall alone but since Niall had invited Zayn to join, Harry then turns his head to look at Louis. “Louis will be gladly to follow too, right?” He asks, making Louis to turn around, facing both of the younger boys. He stares at Harry and when Harry is giving him the look please-Louis-help-me-with-this, Louis finally nods. 

“Yes, gladly to!” Louis says happily, trying to lighten up the mood. Well, to lighten Harry’s mood since Niall is now smiling from ears to ears and starts to pull out his cell phone, completely oblivious to Harry’s disappointment. 

“Great!” Niall says happily. “I think I’m going to ask Liam to join too!” He adds. 

Louis raises his eyebrows. “Who’s Liam?” He asks curiously. Apparently Harry has the same question as him when he looks at Niall blankly. 

Niall grins widely. “He’s my buddy at my high school. Started at different college but just transferred to here since he wants to change his course. He’s great guy! I love him. I bet you guys will love him too!” He explains before he starts to stand up. “See you later!” He says and before they know it, Niall has already walks out of their room with bounce steps, as Niall always do. 

Harry watches as the door closes for a few seconds before he finally turns to look at Louis. “See what I mean?” He asks the older boy. 

Louis raises his eyebrows, staring at Harry in confusion. “Mean what?” 

“He loves everyone, Lou.” Harry whines as he starts to lie back on his bed again. “He doesn’t like me, like I like him.” He adds. 

Louis grunts in frustration and shakes his head. Here we go again, he thinks to himself. 

 

*****

 

The thing about Louis is, everyone knows he is a talker. He talks a lot. But not that night. The night when five of them are at the booth. Usually, they are only four of them, but tonight, Liam is joining them and Louis is silent. He is so silent because he keeps looking at Liam, not too subtle for everyone else to see. 

“Cut if off, Lou. You’re scaring him.” Niall says as he throws his chip on Louis, making the older boy to turn his head from looking at Liam (finally) and looks at Niall instead. 

“You never tell me that you have a hottie as a best friend, Niall. He looks like a young David Beckham.” Louis blurts out, making Liam blushes like a tomato and Zayn snorts while Harry just shakes his head at his roommate’s bluntness. Well, Niall, as usual, just laughs out loud at whatever that comes out from Louis’s mouth. 

“Yeah. I just never see him that way, you know. He is still Liam.” Niall says truthfully before he grins at Liam. “No offense.” He says. 

Liam smiles fondly at Niall and ruffles his hair. “None taken.” He replies. 

“But I’m offended, Lou. I’m one of Niall’s best friends too. And we’re roommates. Yet you never say that I’m a hottie.” Zayn says and pouts. 

Louis rolls his eyes before he smacks Zayn’s arm playfully. “That’s because you like birds so I don’t need to compliment you, because I obviously won’t get into your pants. Unlike Liam here.” He says before he turns to look at Liam again. It’s really a bad move to make Liam sits beside Louis earlier. But how could they know that this thing would happen? 

Harry shakes his head before he leans closer to his right, whispering into Niall’s ear. “How do Louis knows that Liam is into guys?” He asks confusingly. They are just meeting Liam tonight and there’s no way in hell that Harry can tell that Liam is gay. He is too masculine for his own good. Harry swears that he had felt jealous for a moment when Liam hugged Niall earlier but after he knew that Liam is only fond of Niall as his little brother, Harry felt like he can breathe again. Come on, how can Harry compete with those abs? Obviously Liam will win against him. 

“I told him when he texted me earlier.” Niall replies, breaking Harry from his stupor when he feels Niall’s face is so close to him. Too close that he is afraid that he might grab that cute little face and kisses him right there. But he manages to maintain his cool, and smiles instead, leaning away from Niall and nods. 

They all are still chatting with each other, their banters and laughter filled the diner and every once in a while they got some glares for being too loud. Thank God the owner knows the boys so well that he doesn’t mind about the complaints. Harry knows it’s because of Niall’s charm because he used to work there and the owner loves him as his own son. Well, who wouldn’t love Niall? Harry asks himself mentally as his eyes lingers to glance at the smaller boy beside him. Niall looks so perfect with his messy hair and his red jacket and white shirt and with his black jeans (Harry noticed it earlier, not that he creeps down the table to see Niall’s jeans, though he likes the thought of crawling under the table to do that, or to do something else but whatever). Harry is still glancing at Niall from the corner of his eyes when he feels his phone vibrates. He opens the text and reads it. 

_**Giving him a heart eyes? :P – Lou** _

Harry tilts his head to look at Louis and glares at him for a second before he types his reply. 

_**Shut up. Go give your man you own heart eyes. – H** _

Louis smirks as he glances down at his phone and types his reply before he puts the phone back into his pocket. Harry waits a moment before his phone is vibrating again. 

_**Done deal. I’m going to have a date with him this weekend. Score! :D – Lou** _

Harry raises his eyebrows sceptically and shakes his head. When did that happen? Most probably when he was busy giving Niall a heart eyes and start to tune out the others’ conversations around him. 

“Josh! Hey! What are you doing here?” Niall says excitedly, making Harry to tilt his head from his food and looks at the new guy that suddenly appears beside the booth. Harry watches as Niall stands up abruptly and gives the guy a tight hug. Too tight for Harry’s liking. 

“Grabbing dinner with my friends.” The guy says as he glances around to point at his friends over the counter. “See you and your friends here, thought I can come to say hi.” He adds. 

Niall nods and grins before he wraps his arm around the guy’s shoulder, facing his friends. “Guys, this is Josh. He’s my new buddy now in my class.” He says before he glances at Josh. “Josh, this is my best friends, Liam, Zayn, Louis and Harry.” He introduces and Josh smiles at all of them and they smile back at him, except for Harry, who’s trying his best to contain his jealousy. 

“Harry?” Niall calls out when he sees how Harry just stares blankly at Josh. “Where is your cute little dimple smile?” He asks, pouting a little. 

Harry shakes his head, trying to maintain his cool (he likes to think he’s cool, don’t judge him, okay?) and starts to smile (fake, obviously) at Josh. “Sorry, just spaced out for a moment there.” He says apologetically. “You know me, Ni.” He adds. 

Niall seems satisfy with Harry’s answer before he starts to chat animatedly with Josh for a while until the guy excuses himself to leave and Niall sits back on his spot. Niall is still smiling when he turns his head to look at Harry. “He seems cool, right?” Niall asks and Harry almost chokes on his drink. 

“Yeah.” Harry replies distractedly. “Why?” He asks curiously. 

Niall shakes his head and shrugs. “Nah. Just think that he is cool. Totally fit.” He says easily before he starts to bite on his burger (his second one cause they’ve been sitting there for hours not to be hungry again after the first round of meal). 

And the only thing that Harry can do is look down on his food too and tries his best not to look upset about Niall’s comment. Louis, Liam and Zayn look at each other knowingly after they see the two younger boys in front of them. It is apparent to them that Harry is so obvious but the problem is Niall is so oblivious. 

 

*****

 

“Aw, come on, Harry.” Niall pleads and Harry shakes his head, again. 

“I have things to do, Niall.” Harry says, trying his best not to crumble under those blue-eyed charm and his red lips pout and his pointy nose and his little freckles and…okay, the point is, he won’t fall under those charms. 

Niall sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. “But we used to study together on Thursday.” He points out. 

Harry sighs too and shakes his head. “Not today, Ni. I have a group assignment with Nick, remember? I thought I told you.” He says. 

Niall frowns slightly and shakes his head. “No, you didn’t.” He says. “Frankly speaking, you rarely talk to me about things lately.” He says bluntly. 

“Well, I can say the same about you too.” Harry snaps. 

Niall’s eyes go wide as he stares at Harry. “What does that supposed to mean?” He asks, raising his eyebrows in confusion. 

Harry shakes his head and sighs again. “Nothing. I’m sorry I snapped.” He apologizes before he starts to open his door and walks out from his room. His own room, as a matter of fact. He just needs some fresh air. 

Niall walks closer towards Harry, grabbing Harry’s arm to stop him from walking away and Harry shrugs his arm off of Niall’s grip. “Harry, please. Why are you acting like a prick?” Niall asks. 

Harry stops dead on his track, suddenly feels his blood boils and turns to face Niall. “Oh, so now I’m a prick?” He yells, starling Niall for a moment before the smaller boy nods furiously. 

“You are! You’ve been avoiding me for these couple of weeks! I thought we are friends!” Niall yells back. 

“Well, I thought we are too!” 

Niall blinks his eyes rapidly and shakes his head. “What?” He asks. “Seriously, Harry, what’s going on?” 

“Ever since you’ve met Josh, he’s all you talk about. Josh this, Josh that. Oh, I’m studying with Josh. Oh, I’m sorry I have to cancel, Josh and I have a little extra works to do…blah blah blah.” Harry rants angrily, suddenly feeling like he wants to blurt out all of his frustrations. 

“It’s unfair! You know it’s the truth! It’s near the exam week, of course I’m spending time with him to study cause we’re taking the same course! I thought you’d understand!” Niall says. “It’s the same with you and Nick too!” He points out. 

“Well, the difference is Nick not going to get into my pants!” Harry yells. 

“What..” Niall trails off, too shocked to response. 

Harry, realizing his mistake, suddenly backs away from Niall and opens the door. “I think you should leave.” 

Niall shakes his head. “But Harry, you don’t understand. Josh..” 

“Shut up, Niall.” Harry snaps tiredly. “Just leave, please.” 

Niall stares at Harry for a while before he reaches the door and when Harry refuses to even glance at him, Niall tries his best not to crumble right there and then. He walks out of the door silently and almost bumps into Louis at the hallway but he ignores the older boy. 

Louis can’t even greet Niall when the younger boy just walk passed him quickly and he makes his way to his room. Once he opens the door, he knows something had happened. Something bad. Because once he opens the door, he finds Harry on his bed, tucking his head on his arms that he has put on his knees, and apparently the younger boy is crying. 

“Holy shit! What the hell happened?” 

 

*****

 

“Niall.” Zayn calls out for thousandths times (okay he exaggerates but it feels like it, okay?) and tries to pull Niall’s duvet off the boy’s body. But as Zayn expected, Niall remains pulling the duvet over his body like a little sushi that Zayn loves to eat and Zayn really really wants to know what is happening with his roommate. 

“Niall.” Zayn tries again, shaking the boy’s body. “Please, talk to me.” He says. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Niall mumbles under his duvet and Zayn rolls his eyes. 

“You’re not fine.” Zayn points out. “Are you sick?” He asks, suddenly feeling worried if the other boy is feeling sick near the examination week. 

Niall sighs heavily and pulls down his duvet before he rolls his head to look at Zayn. “I’m not sick, okay? Stop worrying.” He says. 

Zayn raises his eyebrows. “How do you know I’m worried? Are you a mind reader?” He asks curiously. 

Niall groans and rolls on his back, thinking that how in the hell that he could end up with an idiot as a roommate. Not an idiot like in study sense, but an idiot like in attitude sense, well that’s what he thinks. “You said it out loud, dumbass.” Niall deadpans. 

Zayn nods before he chuckles and shakes his head over his own stupidity. How could he not realized that he had spoken out loud? Zayn’s smile falters when Niall remains silent and he shifts to move closer to Niall and let the younger boy lays his head on his lap. 

“What happened, Ni? You’ve been like this since Thursday night.” Zayn points out. He knows that sometimes Niall feels down because he is homesick but not like this. He usually talks to Zayn if he’s homesick. And he talks to Zayn about any problems actually, just not this one. Maybe not yet. 

Niall sighs heavily before he rolls his head and looks up at Zayn from his spot. “Do you think that Josh is spending time with me just to get into my pants?” He blurts out. 

Zayn almost chokes on his own breathe as he looks down at Niall. “What?” He asks in surprise. “But I thought you said he has a girlfriend?” 

Niall nods. “That’s the thing. He’s not into guy at all. And he does have a girlfriend. Like you, his girlfriend is not here too.” He says. 

Zayn nods understandingly. “Okay. So what’s the problem now? You like him?” He asks bluntly. 

Niall shakes his head. “No!” He replies firmly. “It’s just..” He trails off before he closes his eyes and sighs again. “Forget it, it’s stupid.” 

Zayn raises his eyebrows and shakes his head. “It’s not stupid. I know something is bothering you. And it’s bad because I’ve never seen you so down like this.” He points out. 

Niall opens his eyes again and looks at anywhere but Zayn. And then he starts to spill about the fight that he had with Harry, about what Harry had said about Josh and when he finishes, he feels a little bit better than before. “But he doesn’t understand that I feel the same about him and Nick too.” Niall continues. 

Zayn looks at Niall and puts his hand on Niall’s chin, trying to make the younger boy to look at him properly. “What do you mean you feel the same too?” He asks. 

Niall shrugs slightly. “He said that I spent too much time with Josh, but I only did that when he wanted to spend some time with Nick too. It’s unfair that he got mad at me for what I’ve done though he did exactly the same thing.” He rants. 

Zayn, stares at Niall for a moment before he finally nods understandingly. “Oh, Niall…” 

Niall gulps before he replies to Zayn. “What?”

“You like Harry, do you?” Zayn points out bluntly. 

Niall’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head. “No, I’m not!” He denies. 

Zayn just stares at Niall silently and Niall tries his best not to crumble but he fails to do so. His breathe starts to hitch and suddenly he starts to cry. “I miss him, okay? I miss spending time with him and now he’s mad at me and I don’t know if he wants to be friends with me anymore..” He says between his cries. 

Zayn curses inwardly and tries his best to wipe Niall’s tears away. He never sees Niall cries and he doesn’t want to see it, ever. Niall is supposed to be smiling and laughing, not crying. Zayn tries his best to calm Niall down until the other boy finally drifts off to sleep. When Zayn finally tucks Niall in, he grabs his cell phone and starts to type. 

_**Guys, we’ve got a situation. – Z** _

 

*****

 

“Wake up!!” Louis yells, making Harry bolts upright and clutching his chest in shocked before he glares at Louis. 

“What the hell, Lou!” Harry says, feeling mad that Louis had woken him up like that. 

Louis rolls his eyes, ignoring Harry’s glare and starts to put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and shifts the younger boy’s body to sit up properly. “Sit here, cause we have an intervention.” He says. 

“We?” Harry asks in confusion and when Louis steps away, then he realizes that Liam and Zayn are in the room too. “What is happening?” He asks confusingly.

Louis crosses his arms over his chest, Liam is biting his nails nervously as he sits on Louis’s chair and Zayn just leans on the door, staring at Harry. 

“You made Niall cry.” Zayn blurts out and Louis groans out loud. 

“Zayn! I told you not to tell him that.” Louis says and sighs heavily. 

Harry’s eyes go wide and suddenly he feels guilty. “Is this because of our fight?” He asks and when Zayn nods, Harry shakes his head. “Oh no..” He says guiltily. “Can you tell him that I’m sorry?” He asks as he looks at Zayn. 

Louis shifts and reaches for Harry’s head before he smacks it, not too nicely. “Tell him yourself, idiot.” He says. 

Harry glares at Louis again. “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re not exactly talking at the moment.” He points out. 

“Yeah, well, that’s what we’re here for.” Louis says before he beckons for Liam and Zayn to come closer. “Have you locked the door? Don’t want anyone to burst into the room when we’re having intervention.” Louis asks as he looks at Zayn. 

Zayn nods. “Done.” He says firmly. 

Louis grins and nods, satisfy with Zayn’s answer. And then three of them are looking at Harry, giving their full attentions to the younger boy. 

Harry swallows nervously before he starts to speak up. “Er, guys, you’re scaring me here.” He says nervously, his eyes darting between the three of them. 

“See, the thing is Harry. You and Niall are both stupid.” Louis blurts out making Harry let out an indignant “hey!” but the older boy is ignoring him completely before he continues. “So, we want you to be a man and tell Niall that you like him and he can say that he likes you too and you both can live happily ever after and making some cute Narry babies that Uncle LiLo would spoil rotten.” 

Harry raises his eyebrows in confusion as he stares at Louis. “Narry? Lilo?” He asks. 

Zayn rolls his eyes before he replies to Harry on behalf of Louis. “Narry is the combination names of you and Niall while LiLo is the combination names between these lovebirds here.” He explains. “Come on, Harry. Keep up.” He adds.

“Er, okay..” Harry trails off. “Wait, since when did you guys become a LiLo?” He asks, a little bit hurt that Louis hasn’t told him about that piece of information. 

Louis rolls his eyes at Harry’s question. “The night when I found you crying like a baby. And then you’ve been sulking for days after that, I didn’t get a chance to tell you, okay?” He explains. “Besides, that’s not the point. The point is, we’re here to make sure that you will make Narry becomes real, okay? Go apologize to Niall, tell him that you like him and get over this angst phase of both of you.” He says. “This angst thing doesn’t suit you guys at all. You two are supposed to be like kittens all the time. Full of rainbows and sunshine and as much as it annoyed me, I like you guys being all kittens-ness.” He continues. 

“Yeah. It’s weird to see that you guys are not attached to the hip as usual.” Liam suddenly pipes in. 

“Well, it’s his own fault.” Harry blurts out stubbornly. “Been busy with that Josh kid.” He adds. 

“Well, you did the same with Nick too.” Zayn points out while Louis and Liam nod, agreeing with Zayn. 

“But Nick doesn’t want to shag me like Josh wanted to shag Niall!” Harry snaps. “Or the other way around.” He adds quietly but the other three hear him anyway. 

Zayn suddenly bursts out laughing and shakes his head. “Oh my God, Harry. Josh has a girlfriend, okay? He’s not into guys.” He says. 

Harry’s eyes go wide before he blinks his eyes rapidly. “What?” He asks shortly, too shocked to response. 

“Yes. Niall told me that when he had just met Josh. Said that Josh reminded him of me.” Zayn confirms. “Plus, Niall told me that he is not into Josh at all.” He adds. 

“Oh my God..” Harry trails off as he can feel his guiltiness multiplies by thousand when he realizes about what he had done. He had upset Niall and misunderstood him because of his own stupidity and he had made Niall cries for God’s sake. 

“Okay, so now you see our point right?” Louis asks. 

Harry sighs heavily before he replies to Louis. “What am I going to do now?” He asks miserably. 

Louis starts to grin and then he starts to pull all of them to huddle together and starts to lie out on his plan. Once Louis finishes, all of them have a grin on their faces, except for Harry. 

“What if it fails? I don’t think he likes me.” Harry whines, shaking his head, suddenly feeling nervous about Louis’s plan. 

“Oh, he likes you, trust me.” Liam replies, smiling knowingly at Harry. 

Harry raises his eyebrows at Liam. “How do you know that?” He asks. 

Liam shrugs. “Well, every time we talked over the phone or when he was back home, all he could talk about was you. Oh, last week Harry did this, oh this reminds me of Harry, oh Liam, do you know that Harry is the sweetest guy ever..” Liam says, trying to mimic Niall’s accent. 

Harry blushes slightly but shakes his head nonetheless. “You’re not lying, aren’t you?” 

“Come on, Harry. This is my LiLi over here. Have you ever seen him lying?” Louis pipes in, wrapping his arms over Liam lovingly and Zayn just rolls his eyes at both of them. 

“But..” Harry trails off hesitantly. 

Zayn shakes his head. “God damn it, Harry. Stop being stubborn. He said he missed you, okay? And I know he likes you too, he’s just doesn’t know it. You know how oblivious he is.” 

Harry sighs again and this time Louis is the one who starts to speak up again. “Look, Harry. Trust me, okay? My plan will work. Now, go call that little boyfriend of yours..”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” 

“..yet.” Zayn pipes in and Louis ignores both of them before he continues. “What I’m saying is, go call him and apologize. And then when the time comes, we will launch the action according to my plan. Okay?” Louis says firmly. 

Harry rolls his eyes at Louis’s bossy tone and nods. “Fine. Fine.” He says, finally gives in under the pressure. He guesses this is what they called as peer pressure. But to be honest, he really wants to apologize to Niall about his stupid behavior. 

Everyone grins and nods before Zayn stares at Harry firmly. “That’s good. If I hear that you’re still not calling him and apologize, I will chop your dick off and gives it Loki to eat. Understood?” He warns. 

“No! Loki is not to be involved in this!” Liam whines, suddenly afraid of his dog’s fate. 

Louis kisses Liam briefly before he pulls away and grins. “No worries, LiLi. I’m going to be like Thor the Sequel for your Loki.” He says and Liam smiles at him lovingly before they start kissing again. 

Zayn snorts before he stands up from the floor (well, they ended up there while they were discussing about Louis’s plan) and shakes his head before he pulls out his cell phone and starts to dial a familiar number. “Babe, did I ever tell you that I have stupid and crazy friends..” He says to his phone before he walks out of the room. 

 

******

 

“Hi!” Niall greets excitedly as soon as he steps into Harry’s car. 

Harry smiles and shakes his head. “Careful, don’t bump your head on the roof like you did before.” He warns and Niall just laughs and closes the door before he turns to look at Harry. 

“Hey you, where are we going?” Niall asks, feeling a little bit excited that Harry wants to spend a night with him before the exams start just to release some steam off. 

Harry grins cheekily before he starts to drive away from the campus, glancing between the road and Niall. “You’ll see.” He replies cheekily to Niall and the blonde-haired boy just pout at him. 

It doesn’t take a long journey before they arrive at one of the famous Irish restaurants at the city. Niall glees excitedly and Harry is trying his best to resist the urge to kiss Niall at the moment. Once they have their seats and finish their order, Niall stares at Harry and smiles widely. 

“Why do you bring me here?” Niall asks curiously. 

“Well, you said you were homesick, so I figure that by bringing you here, it’ll lessen your homesickness.” Harry replies. 

“Aw, that’s so thoughtful of you.” Niall coos. 

Harry blushes but he tries to cover it up by sipping on his drink. Once he put his glass down, he stares at Niall before he starts to speak again. “Well, that’s also because I want to apologize about what I said the other day.” He says. 

Niall rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Come on, Harry. I thought I told you that I forgave you when you called me.” He says. 

Harry shrugs and nods. “Yeah, but that was over the phone. Now I want to apologize properly.” He says. “I’m sorry I made you cried.” 

Niall chokes on his drink and his eyes go wide before he blushes furiously. “Holy shit, did Zayn tell you about that?” He asks horrifically and when Harry nods sheepishly, Niall groans. “Damn it.” 

Harry laughs, knowing that Niall is feeling embarrassed about it and shakes his head. “Well, if it’s make you feel better, I cried too.” He admits shyly. Niall laughs and holds up his cup. “Cheers!” Niall says happily and Harry grins. 

“So, where are we going now?” Niall asks when they finish with their dinner and Harry starts to turn on his car’s engine. Harry grins and winks at Niall before he shakes his head. “You’ll see.” He replies cheekily, like he did before dinner and again, Niall just pout at him. 

“This is so cool!” Niall exclaims excitedly as they lay on the beach, gazing at the star. Harry is lying on his arms which he had put at the back of his head as a support and Niall is lying on Harry’s stomach, claiming that he needs the soft material to support his head. Not that Harry minds anyway. 

Harry smiles and nods. “Yeah. I’m glad you like it.” He says. 

Niall rolls his head to his right and stares at Harry. The curly haired-boy looks so beautiful under the moonlight that is shining around the beach and across the sea. He doesn’t know why his heart seems to flutter when Harry speaks to him lately, especially since the day when the curly-haired boy had apologized about their little fight. Niall doesn’t know when does the fluttering thing starts to happen, maybe after Zayn had bluntly told him that he likes Harry (of course Niall denied it, Harry is just his best friend, okay?) or maybe it has been a while but maybe he is just in denial. Or deNiall (pun intended). Niall doesn’t realize that he has been staring at Harry’s face until he hears Harry calls out for his name. 

“Niall?” Harry calls out after he only hear silence from Niall’s end. Then he tilts his head slightly only to find that Niall is staring at him. He couldn’t help but blushes and he leans his face closer to Niall. It feels like a dream when Niall doesn’t move and Harry takes it as a sign that Niall is alright with it. He leans his face closer as he can feel both of them shiver under the wind’s blow and Harry’s face is inches closer to Niall’s face when suddenly the Irish boy starts to sneeze continuously. 

“Sorry!” Niall says as he sits up abruptly and looks at anywhere except Harry. He realizes how close he was with Harry just now and did Harry tried to kiss him? Niall shakes his head, thinking that he must be imagining it because there’s no way in hell that Harry wants to kiss him. Harry is just charming like that, like he always does to other people without realizing it and Niall knows that this must be one of Harry’s charm too.

Harry sighs inwardly as he knows the moment that he had been waiting for had passed and he starts to sit up and drapes his jacket over Niall’s shivering body. “Let’s get back, yeah? Don’t want you to catch cold when examination week is just around the corner.” He says to Niall and smiles. 

Niall pouts slightly, unhappy to think that the night is off and he has to get back to study again. Or maybe he is just unhappy that his time with Harry is ending already (no, he will not admit it out loud). And so, Niall just nods and let Harry pulling his hand to stand up and they walk silently towards Harry’s car. 

Harry pulls out his cell phone once Niall gets out of his car and he starts to type his message to LiLo (of course they’re going by that name now) and Zayn. 

_**Mission failed..:( - H** _

 

******

 

“Argh! Finally!” Niall exclaims excitedly as he enters his room and plops on his bed, sighing heavily as he hugs his pillow. “Oh, so fluffy.” He sighs contently before he closes his eyes and put his head on the pillow. It has been a hell of two weeks of exams and he feels like he is in heaven when he had finished with his last paper just now. 

“Imagining your pillow as Harry now, Niall?” Louis asks suddenly, making Niall bolts up in surprised as he looks at Louis who is lying on Zayn’s bed. 

“What the hell. How long have you been there?” Niall asks. 

Louis rolls over and starts to walk over Niall’s bed, sitting beside Niall and wraps his arm over Niall’s smaller frame. “Well, about half an hour ago.” He replies to Niall’s question. “How was your exam?” He asks. 

Niall nods before he replies to Louis. “It was alright, I guess.” He says and shrugs. “But you didn’t come here just make small talk, did you?” Niall asks, knowing that look on Louis’s face so well. 

“Aw, Nialler. You understand me so well.” Louis coos as he tries to pinch Niall’s cheek but the younger boy swats his hand away. 

“Lou, can’t you wait until tomorrow? I’m tired..” Niall whines miserably. 

Louis shakes his head firmly. “No, can’t do, Niall. I really really need your help.” He says. 

Niall shakes his head. “Why meee..” He whines again. 

Louis grins at Niall and shrugs. “Cause you’re my favorite.” He says. 

Niall snorts and finally sighs when he Louis seems like he doesn’t want to take a ‘no’ for an answer. “Okay, what do you want me to do?” He asks. 

Louis shrieks excitedly as he starts to talk animatedly. “See, you know that I’ve organized this charity event, right?” He asks and Niall nods. “Okay, good. So, I may have a plan for this kissing booth where everyone can pay 5 pounds to get one kiss from me and Harry, supposedly. However, Harry needs to have a verbal examination tomorrow so he can’t make it for the kissing booth.” 

Niall raises his eyebrows. “Does he really? Weird, he told me that his exam was over yesterday.” He says. 

“Aw, you guys are telling each other everything now?” Louis teases and Niall blushes and shakes his head. 

“Well, that’s what we used to do, right. Nothing weird about it.” Niall replies, a little too quickly not to be suspicious. Louis, however, ignoring this because he doesn’t want Niall to feel uncomfortable and ruin his own plan. He knows that both Harry and Niall had apologized to each other about their fight and they are now speaking again. Only lately the talking part are only through the phone though since everyone is busy with exams. 

“Okay, so, the point is, I need someone to do the job and you’re the perfect fit.” Louis says as a matter of fact. 

Niall raises his eyebrows as he looks at the older boy. “Why don’t you aks Liam? Or Zayn?” He asks. 

Louis rolls his eyes and flicks Niall on his forehead. “Zayn has a girlfriend, you idiot. And I’m too possessive of Liam. I’m not going to let him kissing random people.” He says. 

“But you can?” Niall asks sceptically. 

Louis nods and grins. “Well, yeah. This pretty face is too precious to not to be used properly. Plus it’s for charity. Liam gave his consent already.” He explains. 

Niall nods, knowing that Liam is likely to do so. The younger boy stares at Louis who is also staring at him with a big smile on his face, complete with hopeful look in his eyes and Niall curses himself for being so easy to fall under Louis’s charm. “I guess I can’t stay out of this, can I?” He asks and when Louis shakes his head, Niall finally sighs in resignation. “Fine, I’ll do it.” He says and Louis kisses him on both cheeks before the older guy flees out of the room, leaving Niall alone. 

Niall plops down on his bed again and buries his face on the pillow. “Oh, Har-…pillow, I miss you.” He mumbles sleepily before he drifts off to sleep. 

 

*****

 

“Next.” Louis announces as the next girl in line squeals excitedly as she puts the money into the jar and Louis gives her a kiss. Short and sweet but still a kiss. Niall waits until the girl leaves before he leans on his right to whisper to Louis. 

“Louis, can I take a break now?” Niall whispers, as he can feel his stomach starts to grumble since he had missed his breakfast due to overslept and also Louis had dragged him down to the booth earlier than he thought it should be. 

Louis glances at Niall and shakes his head. “Can you wait for half an hour?” He asks, silently pleading with Niall and he is glad that Niall just nods and resumes with the next girl in line. Louis waits until Niall is distracted with the line before he starts to pull out his phone and opens the whatsapp group that he had named as ‘Harry needs to be a man or his dick will be chopped off.’ Okay, so he lied, it was Zayn who put the name up but whatever, he is still the mastermind of the plan. 

_**Harry, where are you?!! You’re late!! - Lou** _

_**You’re not chickened out, are you? – Z**_

_**I’m on the line already! How could I know that this line would be so long?! – H** _ ****

**_**Well, it seems like everyone wants to taste those Irish lips :P – Lou** _ ******

****_**Lou, be nice, babe. – Li** _ ** **

**_**Sorry, baby <3 – Lou** _ **

_**LiLo, focus and think with your upper region of your body for once, can’t you? – Z** _

_**HAHAHA..Zayn’s mad at you guys :P - H** _ ****

**_**Shut up, Harry! – LiLo and Z**_ **

_**okay  - H** _ ****

**_**Remember, don’t fail again this time! Or else next semester I’ll ask to change roommate!– Lou** _ **

Turns out, it doesn’t take more than 10 minutes when Louis notices the familiar curly-haired boy on the line and apparently Niall doesn’t seem to notice yet. “Niall.” Louis calls out, making the younger boy to look at him instead. 

“Can you help me writing this words?” Louis says as he shoves a pen and paper in front of Niall and the younger boy just nods and starts to write, while Louis starts to nod for Harry to come to the front, making some of the girls mad but when Harry flashes his charming smile at them, they let Harry do what he wants (damn those dimples). 

Niall is busy writing on the paper when suddenly he feels a figure looming over his table, shielding the bright light. “I’m sorry, please go to the next table for a kiss.” He says without even glancing up. 

“But I want a kiss from this table.” Harry says. 

Niall’s head perks up quickly as he looks at the other boy. “Harry? What are you doing here?” He asks in surprise. 

“For a kiss, obviously.” Harry says, suddenly feeling encourage when he looks at the other boy who is now standing up and glancing around only to see Louis winking at both of them. 

“What?” Niall asks, still in confusion and Harry tries not to let that to waver his spirit. So he pulls out his wallet and put his money into the jar and looks at Niall. 

“Can I get my kiss now?” He asks as he raises his eyebrows suggestively at Niall, making the smaller boy blushes like mad. 

“I..is this some kind of your joke?” Niall asks nervously. 

Harry shakes his head and starts to walk to the other side of the table and stands closer to Niall. “I like you, Niall.” He blurts out. 

Niall nods. “Well, I like you too.” He says. 

Harry shakes his head, not fully sure that Niall understands on what he truly means. So, Harry takes a deep breath before he finally reaches out and grabs Niall’s face, pulling him in before he kisses him on the lips. He feels like he had made a mistake when Niall stiffens and about to pull away when suddenly Niall opens his mouth and Harry’s tongue starts to explore into those beautiful mouth that he has ever seen (cheesy but he feels like that, okay? Don’t judge him). Harry feels Niall’s hand on his shirt, pulling him closer and Harry’s hand makes his way to Niall’s waist. And the he puts one hand in Niall’s hair, pushing his head closer and starts to suck on Niall’s lips. 

“Oh my god, they are so cute!” 

“That’s so hot!” 

They hear the girls shriek and then the camera clicks, startling both boys that had been lost in their own world and they both pull away breathlessly. Harry’s hands are still on Niall’s waist, afraid that the smaller boy might run away after the kiss. 

Niall stares at Harry with wide eyes and pink cheeks and he smiles shyly when the girls on the line are clapping their hands excitedly. “Oh.” He breathes out. 

“So, you understand now that’s how I like you?” Harry asks, staring right into Niall’s eyes. 

Niall smiles and nods. “I like you like that too.” He admits, his cheeks are still pink, before he leans forward, wanting to kiss Harry again. 

Suddenly their moment is broken by Louis’s voice who is now floating behind them. “Hey! You only paid for one kiss, Harry!” He teases. Harry flips Louis off while Niall just laugh between their kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> So, care to share your thought? :) 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: To those who read [There's nowhere to run..](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977856/chapters/1924122) , I'm sorry I haven't posted the latest chapter yet. But I'll do it tomorrow :)


End file.
